


初体验

by cuiddd



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd





	初体验

\- 没什么剧情纯粹是黄色废料 -  
\- 如感到不适请马上退出谢谢 -

-

熨帖没有褶皱的衬衫，领带系得一丝不苟，恰好在喉结下面，那一小块凸起随着嘴型变化上下起伏着，明明是很寻常的动作，却带有莫名吸引力，李赫宰隔着墨镜不错眼看那人半蹲和斜前方的乘客讲话，奶声奶气的。

“好的，给您配红酒。请问有什么忌口的吗？没有？那请稍等一会儿。”

见那人起身朝自己来，李赫宰慌忙收回视线，完全忘记自己戴着墨镜根本看不见眼睛，假装正经地将眼神落回杂志上。

“李先生，您好。”

悦耳的声音在身边响起，摘下墨镜正视面前青年，李赫宰勉强控制住表情：“你好。”

“我是负责本次航班头等舱的李东海，今天为您准备有香煎小羊排，烤韩牛等特色菜品，不知道您需要点什么呢？”

叫李东海啊……

因为工作原因，李赫宰可谓是这条航线这班飞机的常客，一个月几乎要来回飞四五次，上周好不容易回到首尔休息了几天，因为离了监管那边子公司出了点差错，烦得他不得不再次前往。

但从没见过眼前这男人，如果见过，绝对会给他留下深刻印象。

“想吃你。”

在自己都没意识到之前将心里话脱口而出，面前正半蹲仰视自己的空少霎时一脸费解表情，李赫宰反应过来之后急忙解释：“哦……咳，哈哈哈，我是说想吃米……有什么米饭类的吗？”

李东海这才露出笑容：“有的哦，有玄米饭和松露炒饭，您翻到第3页可以查看主食。”

那人的手伸了过来，白皙细腻，指甲干净而整齐，一个个圆乎乎贴在指尖，为方便翻页大半身子倚过来，能感觉到他的前胸不小心挨着自己的大腿，脖颈也展露在自己眼前。

“这里……啊！不好意思……”

见他耳朵尖儿都微微泛着粉红，李赫宰心情大好，很快选好饮食，递给李东海菜单时手假装不经意与对方指尖重叠，那人咬了下下唇，露出为难般的表情，过会儿便换了个空姐前来，再没见那人出现。

竟然还有人能拒绝自己？李赫宰不禁哑然失笑。凭他的外表和财富，要什么有什么，只是稍微挑逗一下对方就对自己避而远之，想来也是不懂事，或者说……真的是自己感应错了？

翻开笔记本看合同，很快将这件事抛到脑后，等吃完饭休息了会儿，迷迷糊糊睡着又惊醒过来，才发现飞机正稳稳行驶着，本来人就不多的机舱安静得很，大家都睡着了。

十几个小时的航行确实很磨人，连自己都撑不住，李赫宰揉了揉太阳穴，将不知何时盖在自己身上的毛毯拿开，准备去卫生间洗把脸，刚进门捧着水扑到自己脸上，忽然听到扣门声。

“先生，我把您需要的东西拿来了。”

故意压低的声音听上去意味十足，加上那人本来鼻音就重，李赫宰一下子清醒过来，冷静打开门，对方矮身钻了进来，清脆锁门声响起。

机上洗手间空间本来就不大，此时挤了两个大男人更显拥挤，两人几乎是贴在一起，只勉强保持着那么一厘米可以忽略不计的距离，李赫宰没说话，微低头看着不速之客，看他作何动作。李东海咬着下唇像是下了什么决心一样，又往前凑了点：“李先生想来点餐后甜点吗？”

正说着，用那干净漂亮的手把领结微微拉开一点，解开衬衫最上面的扣子，整个人将要贴在李赫宰身上，而李赫宰也饶有趣味用手虚环住对方，手放在从一开始就觊觎的挺翘臀部上。

这人穿着制服裤子有点紧身，臀部的弧度滚圆好看，特别是蹲下时，将裤缝间隙一寸寸填满，此刻上手一摸，果然如料想般的饱满而有弹性。

上边李东海已经完全解下领带，把领带项链似的往脖子上一挂，带着李赫宰的两只手来到自己胸前，让他隔着雪白衬衫揉捏自己的胸部，李赫宰觉得姿势别扭，把对方一翻身搂进自己怀里，一手一边来回揉搓，嘴巴也不闲着，顺着那人后颈一路舔吻到脸颊，含住那人嘴唇吮吸。

手逐渐往下盲解开对方皮带伸进去，隔着内裤抚弄已经充血的下身，嘴巴被堵着，李东海舒服地发出呜咽声，感觉抵在自己身后的李赫宰更加激动，忍不住手往后伸去抚摸他。

“嗯……”

那人的尺寸光看裤子形状都觉得很不错，此时从蛰伏中苏醒更是不容小觑，李东海一手根本包不下，被毛手毛脚按在洗手台上匆忙褪下裤子，发硬的性器弹了出来，李赫宰大手包裹住两人的下身一起摩擦，另一只手撑在台上，急切在李东海胸前颈项间胡乱亲吻，下面有技巧地上下打圈撸动着，惹得李东海不停喘息，又不敢太大声了，只好用手捂着嘴憋住尖叫。

衬衫已经半褪悬挂到臂弯，那人埋首在胸前逗弄乳尖，舌尖刺激着敏感的乳头，像吸奶一样叼着不放，手也转换场地，温柔插进已经开始不停收缩的后穴里。

感觉对方的敏感部位已经开始收缩，吸着自己不放，李赫宰调笑道：“还没插都已经这么爽了吗？”被对方瞪了一眼，那斜睨的眼神配上英俊的脸，半是诱惑半是纯情，李赫宰激动得不行，使劲撸了几下自己的家伙便对准目标一下挺进。

抱在一起的两人同时发出满足的喘息，感觉小空少的双手在自己背上扣紧，指甲陷进肉里，李赫宰又痛又爽，腰间不停动作，又觉得有些不知足，一把抱起那人让他整个挂到自己身上。

因为重力一下子进的既深且准，李东海“啊”地尖叫出声，又慌忙捂住嘴巴，可对方使坏般笑了笑，抱着自己开始猛攻刚刚那个敏感点，胯部像是不知疲倦般顶弄，李东海被顶的嗯嗯啊啊个没完，又因为强憋着整个脸通红，不由得放开手。

“轻…轻点…啊、啊啊啊……李赫、宰……”

这声音根本语不成调，却因为带着鼻音奶味儿十足，感觉到在自己体内行凶的性器更大了一圈，李东海下面被撑到极限，来回摩擦带来的快感让他也无暇考虑其他，只能抱紧李赫宰脖子在他耳边发出难耐呻吟。

“慢点…嗯…我下面……”

李东海的阴茎充血发硬，正随着一颠一颠的顶弄上下拍打在两人小腹上，吐出的点点体液润湿交合在一起的毛发，因为得不到关爱而显得楚楚可怜，李赫宰下身动作不停，发狠般撞击着，却不甚温柔地吻上怀里人，舌头交缠与他交换津液。

李东海被整个掌控在对方手心里，上面嘴堵着，下面也塞着，最脆弱的部位还被抓着，整个人敏感兴奋到极点，随着李赫宰对准G点的大波猛烈撞击中抽泣着射了出来，因为太用力精液溅到对方胸膛，李赫宰攻势不变在对方高潮下更加敏感紧致的后穴里体会到爽翻的快感，终于猛烈抽动十数下后迅速抽出全撸射在了李东海的脸上。

些微乳白液体甚至溅射到李东海发梢，整个场面糜乱和色情，将人放在洗头台上，李赫宰双手撑在对方身体两侧不准他逃开，偏头吻上那人已经红肿的嘴唇。

情事后的亲吻来得更加缠绵，狭小空间里回荡着暧昧的啧啧口水声，待对方终于用拳头抵在胸前将自己微微推开，李赫宰用拇指一抹他嘴角留下的痕迹，笑道：“这份甜点也太美味了吧。”

李东海这才知道脸红，压低声音气息仍是不匀：“你这个坏男人……”

两人匆匆收拾了战场，整理好仪容，李东海打开门悄悄探头看了眼，幸好走廊空间大，没吵醒舱内乘客，大家还是睡的很沉，使了个眼色让李赫宰出去回到座位。

“东海陪我一起。”

李赫宰忽然抓住那人手与他十指相扣，撒娇一样要对方留下来，李东海抿了抿嘴，用食指抠抠他的掌心。

“我还要工作呢。”

“那……下飞机后见？”

“好啊。”

李东海甜甜一笑，嘟嘴送去一个飞吻。

……  
……

“怎么样！是不是很带感！”

压在自己身上的人一脸兴奋，星星眼睁得圆圆的，看起来可爱极了，李赫宰也不好打击他：“你在那儿弄一上午电脑就为了写这个？”

“对啊，我想了好久呢！澈哥都写了我们的同人文，还把你写死了，我不能输哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“还……还行吧……”

“就还行吗？这是我的同人文初体验诶！我觉得特别好，你也要觉得特别好！”

本该悠闲度过的休假却因为希澈哥一篇火起来的赫海同人文陷入僵着，本着“谁能比当事人更懂”的原则，李东海就连在私人泳池边晒太阳也抱着电脑不撒手，任李赫宰在池子里呼唤再多次也不下水一起玩。

百无聊赖的李赫宰游来游去好多圈，什么吸引注意力的方式都做过了，实在没辙，只好也上岸，在李东海旁边的躺椅舒舒服服躺着休息了会儿，突然被那家伙按着腿一下蹦到身上，差点没把午饭压得吐出来。

举着笔记本献宝似的让自己成为他第一个读者，李赫宰尬笑着通篇读完，还别说，真来了点感觉。

两人最近虽然睡在一起，但因为回国后李东海倒时差，晚上一直睡不着，心情特别不好，而自己又要排练舞台剧，累得能一沾床就失去意识，时间总是对不上，甚至有一次就睡在他旁边，都不知道他半夜还起来直播了。

本来出来度假是为了放松，可那30多岁的小孩儿还是能找到事做，一钻进去就什么都顾不上，之前特别为训练买的连体泳衣也不好好穿，拉链散开，露出胸口，自己却还没有察觉。

从李赫宰这个角度看去，刚好形成深V状，最近训练得当练出的姣好胸肌让那地方形成一道沟，配上健康肤色，看起来极富男性魅力，李赫宰失魂样盯着那部位，喉结上下吞咽，小兄弟也悄悄站起来报到了。

感觉到腹部下方的软硬变化，李东海突然嗷了一声，气势软下来，小声吐槽：“你干嘛啊这才下午……”

就着姿势往上虚顶了一下，弄得那人腰软一下子趴倒，将他翻了个身仰躺在自己身上，李赫宰把对方泳衣完全拉开，两手交叉伸进去，摸上一早就挪不开眼的胸肌：“游泳前不能不热身啊，我先给你做做按摩吧。”

“嗯…讨厌……”

被这揉弄舒服得哼哼，李东海嘴上抱怨身体却不由自主找到最舒适的位置，很快两人在躺椅上上下互换闹作一团，封闭的私人空间遮住了视线却挡不住满室春意盎然，急促喘息声伴随着水花溅落的声音传来，至于发生了什么，就不得而知了。

毕竟，实践才能出真知，不是吗? :)


End file.
